The Bucket List
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: After finding a mysterious bucket list in the desk of the one and only Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee can only imagine how he will accomplish his set tasks...
1. Introduction

**Hello, readers! So, as you can see, we decided to come up with a new fanfic! After seeing Tony's bucket list, our heads flooded with ideas on what to write!  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ziva looked up at Tony for what had to be the third time in the past half-hour, frowning. He still had his head down, writing something down. Something seemed fishy…<p>

The three field agents – McGee, David and DiNozzo – had been stuck with paperwork for the whole week, to the horror of them all. None of them knew how Gibbs had managed to get out of it this time (though Tony suspected it had something to do with threatening the Director), so they seemed to be alone in the quiet bullpen.

'Quiet'… that wasn't usually a word associated with the Team Gibbs bullpen.

Tony slipped something into one of his desk drawers before he got up. "I've gotta go to the head," he excused himself before leaving the bullpen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Ziva jumped up and raced over to his desk. McGee frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, getting up from his desk to have a look.

Ziva just continued to look through the drawers. "I do not know, but Tony wrote something and put it in here somewhere."

"Don't you think it's private?"

"He looks through my desk."

"Good point."

Ziva moved a couple of things around before yelling in victory. "Aha!"

McGee raced over. "What?"

Ziva pulled out a piece of paper. "I have found it!"

McGee looked at the paper. "What is it?"

Ziva peered at the title. "It is some sort of list…"

"A bucket list?"

Ziva frowned. "What is a bucket list? This does not seem as if it has buckets on it."

McGee shook his head. "No, a bucket list is a list of things you want to do before you die."

Ziva cocked her head curiously. "This seems interesting enough… let's read it then, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... review!<strong>


	2. No1: Master the art of Kung Fu

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ziva sat down at Tony's desk and read the first number on the list. "Number one: Master the art of Kung Fu…"<p>

"What do you think he means by that?" McGee asked.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, thinking, as she read the sentence over again and repeated it in her head. "How about this…"

* * *

><p>Tony walked into the dojo wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of blue joggers. "I am ready for my lesson!"<p>

A blonde woman with bright blue eyes looked up at him from her stretching position on the floor. She raised one eyebrow at him. "And who are you?" She got up slowly so that Tony could fully assess what she was wearing. She wore a black jacket with white string buttons that ran down the middle, holding the jacket together. The sleeves were long with white cuffs. Her bottoms were black, and she wore black flats on her feet.

Tony flashed her a smile. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo."

The woman rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to a table that was situated at the side of the room. She looked through the book that was on the table. "Ah, yes. Mr DiNozzo. I've been expecting you…"

* * *

><p>McGee shook his head. "No way, Ziva. Too normal." He gave her an incredulous look. "Don't you know him yet?"<p>

Ziva smirked and handed him the paper. "Alright, what do _you_ think it will go like?"

McGee smiled. "Well…"

* * *

><p>Tony sat cross legged, breathing the fresh mountain air around him. He smiled. <em>Sitting on a rock on a mountain was good<em>.

"Tony-san."

Tony smiled and turned his head slightly, not opening his eyes. "Yes?"

"It is time for your training."

Tony nodded before getting up and heading inside to the training room. As he passed a mirror, he took a quick glance at himself.

He was wearing a long-sleeved black top with black trousers and a white belt around his waist. The top had white cuffs on it. Tony's head was what surprised him the most.

In order to not look out of place on the mountain, he had thought he'd have to shave his head regularly, so he bought a bald-cap. He smiled at the moustache and beard on his face that had grown long. _Reminds me of Johnny English Reborn…_

"Tony-san!"

Tony quickly started walking towards the voice. "Yes, Bob-san?"

The man frowned. "My name is not Bob. It is Fred." He motioned for Tony to walk over. "Now, come on, Tony-san. Your teacher awaits."

* * *

><p>Ziva was listening intently. "No wonder you are a writer, McGee. I love this story!"<p>

McGee smiled. "Thank you Ziva."

"So, what happens next?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Tony smiled and bowed respectively at the teacher in front of him. "I am sorry for my lateness, Jimmy-senpai…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Jimmy?" Ziva exclaimed. "Why Jimmy?"<p>

"It's meant to be a funny, exciting story, Ziva. Not a boring one where you can predict what'll happen!" McGee argued.

Ziva sighed. "Fine, then. Continue."

McGee nodded. "So then…"

* * *

><p>Jimmy frowned. "You are late, Tony-san."<p>

Tony bowed his head in shame.

"Never mind. Stand here," he motioned for Tony to stand in front of a masked person in front of him.

Tony did so. "Am I going to fight?"

Jimmy nodded. "For you to succeed, you must strengthen what is weak, harden what is soft. And for that, you will need an opponent specialized in improving those."

Tony frowned. _Strengthen what is weak… harden what is soft…_ Those better have not meant what he thought they meant.

"And your opponent shall be…" he said as he lifted the mask.

A young woman's face was revealed. She was blonde with deep brown eyes, her hair hung in curls by her face. She was about five feet five inches tall, quite slim, and wore a long sleeved white top with white bottoms, and a black belt was tied around her waist. She wore black flats. She smiled sweetly at Tony and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tony-san."

Tony laughed. "Ok, is this some kind of joke? How the heck am I supposed to fight her?"

"I am not here to fight you, Tony-san," the woman pointed out. "I am here to train you."

Tony frowned. "Train me? How are you going to train me? Fighting?"

The woman shook her head. She was getting a little irritated by this man. "No. By strengthening what is weak, hardening what is soft."

"But I don't even know what these phrases mean!"

The woman grumbled. "I will show you." She brought her leg back and forth in a swift motion, finishing with her foot hitting Tony's groin.

Tony groaned and bent over, his hands covering his sensitive parts as he fell to the ground in the fetal position. The woman looked over at Jimmy.

"Get him on the next flight to the States. He's not ready for this yet."

* * *

><p>Ziva raised her eyebrow at McGee. "McGee, that ending was not exciting or funny."<p>

McGee frowned. "Really? I thought that was pretty funny."

"My banana can do better than that."

McGee glared at her. "Fine. You try it."

Ziva smiled. "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

_**A.N.: The quote - **Our purpose here is simple – to strengthen what is weak, harden what is soft._ – Johnny English Reborn


	3. No2: Drive an Aston Martin DB5

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. One word: School.  
>Anyway, here's the next chapter for you all! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ziva looked at the second number on the list. "Number two – drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in GoldFinger." She frowned. "What is a 1965 Aston Martin DB5?"<p>

"A car," McGee answered.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "I think I guessed that when he said that he wanted to drive it, McGee, but what does the car look like? I do not think I have ever seen a car like that before."

McGee moved around Ziva's desk so that he was behind her computer screen and opened up Google Images. He typed in the query in the search bar. Images of a silver car flooded the screen. Ziva smiled.

"I imagine that to be a car Tony would drive," she commented. "I do not think I can create a good story, however…"

"Should I try again?" McGee asked, perching himself on the edge on Ziva's desk.

Ziva smiled. "Go ahead."

McGee smiled. "Alright-y then…"

* * *

><p>Tony growled as he searched for his keys again. "Ziva! Where are my keys?"<p>

Ziva looked up at him. "And why do you assume it was me?"

* * *

><p>"Why am I in this?" Ziva asked.<p>

"Just listen," McGee sighed.

* * *

><p>Tony shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because it's usually <em>you<em> who _steals_ my keys." He turned to Ziva. "Now give them back!"

Ziva shrugged. "I do not have them, and I do not know where they are."

Tony turned sharply to the desk on his right. "McGee!"

McGee looked up. "I didn't steal them, Tony." He snorted. "Why would you even think that?"

Tony growled. "You're both out to get me. I knew it! You're working together to get me back for what I did to you!"

Ziva frowned. "What did you do, Tony?"

"I looked through your emails."

Ziva glared at him. "Now I wish I had hidden your keys."

Tony slammed his desk shut and grabbed his bag before walking to the elevator.

McGee watched him. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" Tony replied. "You know, the place I was going to drive to _before_ I found out my keys were gone?"

"I can give you a lift?" Ziva suggested.

"No thanks! I'd rather walk!"

"In the rain?" McGee asked.

Tony took a step back and looked out of the window. It was, in fact, raining cats and dogs out there.

"Yeah, McGee – in the goddamn rain!" And with that, Tony stormed into the elevator and pressed the down button angrily.

Ziva and McGee shook their heads. Typical Anthony DiNozzo.

* * *

><p>Ziva shook her head. "That is a typical Tony-like thing to do."<p>

McGee smiled. "I know. Maybe I should put that in my next book…"

"McGee!"

"Alright, I'll continue with the story! _Anyway_…"

* * *

><p>Tony groaned as he woke up. He'd had one too many beers at that bar the previous night, and Gibbs was going to kill him.<p>

The shrill ring of his alarm clock scared him into falling off the bed, landing face-first on the carpeted floor. "Ow…" he mumbled.

He would have ended up falling straight back asleep, on the floor, had the doorbell not been ringing continuously. _So that's what woke me up,_ he thought.

He groaned as he got up, trying to ignore the aches in his back and legs that were mostly caused by falling off the bed. A pounding headache reminded him of the headslap he was going to receive for being late again this week, and he made a mental note to take some aspirin before heading into work that morning.

He opened hid front door slowly. "What?" he asked groggily.

A man stood there dressed in a grey suit with a red tie, looking very professional. "Mr DiNozzo?"

"Yeah…" Tony answered uncertainly.

"I'm Jimmy Jones, from you local Auto garage," the man introduced himself. "I've come to talk to you about the missing car you called to tell me about last night?"

Tony vaguely remembered calling some guy about a car… "What about it?"

The man – Jimmy – held out a pair of car keys. "Congratulations! You're the next person to lose their car! As a reward, you've won the chance to drive one special car!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man. "What car?"

"A 1965 Aston Martin DB5!"

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "A 1965 Aston Martin DB5? L-l-like the one in Goldfinger?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Tony snatched the keys out of Jimmy's hand. "Yay! Where's the car?"

"In the car park, Mr Dinozzo…"

Tony sprinted off before Jimmy could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Ziva sighed. "This is a pretty predictable story so far, McGee."<p>

McGee sighed. "Well, why don't you listen and let me figure the story out?"

"But I know how the story is going to end, McGee!" Ziva argued.

McGee glared at her. "Fine then, you tell the story."

"I will, and it will be less predictable."

* * *

><p>Tony skidded to a stop in front of a sleek, silver car parked in his usual spot. He gaped at the sight of it.<p>

There was a 1965 Aston Martin DB5.

Like the one in Goldfinger.

And it was in his space.

He looked down at the key in his hand before looking back up at the car. Was this all a dream? Was this some sort of prank?

He shrugged. Either way, he was falling for it.

* * *

><p>McGee gaped at Ziva. "Wow! I didn't know you were good at telling stories…"<p>

"I used to tell stories to my younger sister when I was younger…" Ziva said sadly.

McGee noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. "So, what happens next?"

Ziva looked up at McGee suddenly. "Oh, right. Well…"

* * *

><p>Tony opened the car door and sat inside, smiling and feeling the interior. It was a dream come true for him. He shut the car door and put the key into the ignition before starting the car. The car revved to life, and Tony literally giggled with delight.<p>

He was just about to put the car into drive when his cell phone rang. He sighed and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo? Where the hell are you?"

Tony winced as the sound of Gibbs' voice came booming down the line. "Hey, boss."

"DiNozzo, where the _hell are you?_"

"Uh…" Tony looked around him. "At my apartment…"

"Well, get your ass down here! We've got a case!"

"Yes, boss!"

Gibbs ended the call on the other line before Tony could say anything else, and Tony sighed.

"I've gotta get into work." He looked down at himself briefly. "But not before getting some clothes on."

* * *

><p>McGee laughed. "That's so like Tony!"<p>

"Would you like to hear more?" Ziva asked.

McGee nodded. "Of course, Ziva!"

Ziva smiled. "Well…"

* * *

><p>Tony groaned as he sat at his desk. It had been a long case, and he hadn't even managed to get an hour's sleep without having Gibbs on his case.<p>

He smiled. At least he still had _one_ thing to look forward to, apart from a long night's sleep.

His brand new car…

He smirked as he remembered back to showing his colleagues and telling them about his car…

* * *

><p><em>Tony walked into the bullpen, sunglasses on his forehead as he wore his grey suit with a red tie and a white shirt. He noticed Ziva and McGee staring at his as he strolled in calmly.<em>

"_What happened?" McGee asked immediately._

"_Why do suspect something happened, McProbie?" Tony asked._

"_Maybe it is because you look very… oh, what is the phrase…?" Ziva muttered._

"'_Happy-Go-Lucky'?" McGee asked._

"_Yes! That is the phrase! Happy-Go-Lucky!" she exclaimed._

_Tony shook his head as he put his sunglasses in his desk. "What's wrong with looking 'happy-go-lucky'? Would you rather I looked depressed?"_

"_It's not that, Tony, it's just…"_

_Tony raised his eyebrow at McGee, who had stopped mid-sentence. "Well, spit it out!"_

"_Your car went missing, Tony. How did you get to work?"_

_Tony smirked and held up the set of keys in his hand. "I drove."_

_McGee and Ziva stared at him in shock._

"_You found your keys?" Ziva asked._

"_No, I've seen Tony's keys many times before," McGee pointed out. "Those aren't his keys."_

"_Brand new car, my probies. Be jealous."_

* * *

><p>Tony sat up quickly when he realized his personal cell phone was ringing. He frowned. Barely anyone called him on that…<p>

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Mr DiNozzo? This is Jimmy Jones, from your local garage._"

Tony smiled. "Jimmy, my man! How are you?"

McGee and Ziva gave Tony some curious and awkward glances.

"_I am doing very well, Mr DiNozzo, thank you._"

"You call for something, Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"Why is Palmer calling Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I don't think he means that Jimmy, Ziva," McGee corrected. "It must be some other guy."

"_As a matter of fact, I did, Mr DiNozzo._"

"So… why did you call me?"

"_We managed to find your original car, Mr DiNozzo._"

"What?" Tony sat up in his seat abruptly.

"_Yes, so we are towing away the 1965 Aston Martin DB5 now._"

Tony ran over to the window and watched as a tow truck started pulling away the car that he had driven into work that morning. "What? No, no, no!"

"_Your car will be returned to you as soon as possible. I will be arriving at yours tomorrow morning to collect the keys and return yours to you._"

Tony frowned. "Wait, I thought my keys were gone?"

"_They were retrieved by a man named 'Gibbs', and he returned them to us._"

"Gibbs returned my keys to you?"

"Yeah, I did, DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked as he walked past Tony and into the elevator. "I hope you enjoy driving your car again."

Tony pouted and ended the call. "Wait, boss! Did you take my keys?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"When you weren't looking, DiNozzo. Wasn't that hard."

Tony shook his head as Ziva and McGee laughed.

"Why did you get me my car back, though?"

"Because I felt like it, DiNozzo."

"But I liked that car!"

"Think positive, Tony," Ziva said. "At least you got to drive it."

Tony glared at Gibbs anyway.

That man was sneaky.

* * *

><p>McGee laughed. "Awesome story Ziva!"<p>

Ziva smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you, McGee."

"You should write, you know."

"McGee, I do not want to become like you."

"Just a suggestion."

Ziva smiled. "I will take that suggestion into account."

That duo failed to hear the footsteps that entered the bullpen.

"What are you doing?"

Ziva and McGee froze.

Abby crossed her arms and stared them both down. "Well?"

Ziva handed Abby the Bucket List in her hands.

Abby took the list from her and scanned it, her smile appearing and growing every time she read a different number. She was squealing by the time she'd finished it. "Where did you get this?"

"It's Tony's," McGee explained.

Abby frowned. "What?"

Ziva nodded in agreement. "And we managed to make up some very interesting stories about it."

"Really? Do tell," Abby sat down on the edge of Tony's desk excitedly.

Ziva smirked. "Ok..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was rubbish.<br>Review!**


	4. No3: Find The Meaning Of Life

_"Dad!"_

_Tony was 12 years old. His father had just got in from work and his mother was setting the table, ready for dinner. Tony was a scruffy young boy, his hair spiked up at every end, his clothes crumpled from being left on the floor, and his little feet, uncovered, almost blue from the cold._

_"Tony, my boy!"_

_"Dad! Dad! Dad! I missed you Dad!" said Tony, as he ran towards his father, hugging him tightly._

_"I missed you too son."_

_Anthony DiNozzo Sr. placed his bags on the floor, and his jacket on the coat stand and he joined his wife and son at the dinner table._

_"Dad?", Tony asked after dinner._

_"Yes my boy?"_

_"Do you ever wonder what your life will be like in the future? Do you ever think you will find the meaning to everything you've done?"_

_"I don't know son. But why do you ask?"_

_"Mrs Hatchett asked us today, what we wanted to be when we grow up. She said, that when she was younger, she wanted to know the meaning of life."_

_"well, I dont know son... Ask me again in thirty years."_

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking about?"<p>

"uh, nothing."

"That was not nothing, Tony" said Ziva, concerned. "Tell me."

"My dad."

Ziva nodded and was still perched on the edge of his desk, one hand on his shoulder, the other toying with the pencil in her hand.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You were talking with Abby about the meaning of life, and it just reminded me of a conversation me and my dad had when I was twelve."

"You and your dad, had a conversation, about... the meaning of life?" Ziva said surprised, before letting out a small giggle.

"Yeah...He said to ask him in thirty years."

"Well, Maybe you should give him a call."

"yeah, maybe..."

Ziva nodded, and slowly slipped of the edge, gently rubbing his shoulder before walking back to her desk.

* * *

><p>Tony pulled up outside his father's house and whipped out his cellphone.<p>

"Son?"

"Hey Dad."

"Why you calling at this time of the night?"

"Someone suggested I should."

"Ziva?"

"How'd you know?"

"Instict I suppose, anyway what can i do for you?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay, come on over."

"I'm already here."

* * *

><p>"Thirty years ago you didn't have an answer for me. Do you have one now?"<p>

"Son. Let me tell you a story-"

"-Dad!"

"No, Listen Son. It's very important."

"When your mother died, I was lost. I had nobody. You were off at college, and it's not like family lives around here. Anyway, I thought that without your mother, there was no other reason for me to live. I knew that you didn't want to see me, and I don't have many friends, but there was one thing that made me not want to end my life... Your mother wouldn't want me to. You see, life is a precious thing Anthony. You only live once, and you don't want to look back on your life with nothing but regret. I'm sorry I resented you in the past for your career choice. It's just, I don't want to see you lose your life. Despite what you might think, I do care Anthony. Be careful Son. Umongst everything you have going on, don't forget to live your life Anthony."

"...thanks dad."

"My pleasure Son."


	5. No4: Catch a Shark

**Hey, readers! I know, it's been way too long... over a month! But I've been studying for my upcoming exams. My first one's in March, so I've really got to revise now. That mean less writing, so I'm sorry if I don't update as soon as I should.  
>Anyway, sorry again, and enjoy the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony placed the list on his desk. "Right, now that I know you've all been looking at my list, you guys have some talking to do."<p>

Abby, McGee and Ziva gulped, all sitting on desk chairs in front of DiNozzo's desk, all three pairs of eyes trying to look anywhere but directly at the Senior Field Agent's face. Each of them looked guilty. They hadn't meant for the agent to listen in on their conversation, or for him to find out at all.

But Ziva felt guiltiest. After hearing Tony confide in her about his father and their conversation, it only made her feel worse about herself. And then he'd heard her talking to Abby in the lab about his third number on the bucket list… she wondered just how much of that conversation he'd actually heard.

"W-w-what is there to talk about, Tony?" McGee stammered nervously.

"You know what we're going to talk about, McStammer." Tony glared at him. "You touched my list."

McGee glared back. "There was no rule saying we shouldn't."

"But it was private, McGee."

"There was no sign saying it was, Tony."

Tony turned to Ziva. "And you!" He pointed at her. "I trusted you!"

"Trusted me with what, Tony?" Ziva snapped. "With the fact that you and your father had a 'special' conversation when you were younger?" She glared at him. "Have I not told you of my past, DiNozzo? Is my past not as fragile as yours? I did not even tell them!"

Tony froze. "You didn't tell them?"

"No." Ziva snatched the piece of paper from underneath his hand on the table. "Now if you will excuse us, we were just getting onto number four."

Tony frowned. "You were?"

McGee and Abby stared at her. "We were?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, and it is Abby's turn to start the story."

Abby's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Tony suddenly became interested. "Story? On number four?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Ok, Abby, number four: Catch a Shark."

Abby rubbed her hands together eagerly. "Ok, here I go…"

* * *

><p>Tony stepped out of the wooden cabin into the early summer sunshine and salty sea spray. He breathed in the fresh seaside air. The smell of salt and fresh sand filled his nostrils. He smiled. It had been ages since he felt this good.<p>

And the best part was… he was alone. Completely and utterly alone. No Gibbs to boss him about. No McGee to constantly prank. No Abby to fetch Caf-Pows for. No Ducky to constantly listen to. No Ziva to constantly gaze at…

He shook that thought from his mind. Where had that come from?

* * *

><p>Tony frowned. "'<em>Constantly gaze at<em>'? What are you trying to say, Abby?" he interrupted.

McGee smirked. "I think you know exactly what she's trying to say, Tony."

Tony glared at him. "No, I don't."

Abby smirked. "Denial…" she sang.

"What on earth are you talking about, Abby?" Ziva asked. "I do not get it either."

Abby and McGee smirked knowingly at each other.

"Continue with the story, Abby," Tony sighed.

"Alrighty then…"

* * *

><p>Tony walked down the sandy sea shore to the boat shack, not far from where he was staying. It was a small wooden shack, covered in salty sea spray and worn away from where the sea had been harsh to it over the years. It was settled on its own pier, and had a couple of row boats moored to it covered in cloths and rain covers to prevent it from getting wet.<p>

Tony walked into the small shack. It looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, mainly due to the amount of fishing bait, tackle, safety equipment and fishing hats that it managed to hold, but it was still small. At the far back of the shack, behind shelves of items ready for sale, stood a small sales desk and cash register, where a young lady, probably in her twenties or so, stood. She had short red hair, cut pixie style, with bright blue eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks, and she wore a loose red and white checkered shirt that was folded up to her elbows with a pair of worn jeans and worn red converse. She smiled warmly when she heard Tony come in.

"Welcome to Ellie's Bait and Tackle Shop! How can I help you?"

Tony smiled at her. "Hey, you have any boats?"

Ellie nodded. "Right this way." She led Tony outside to where the row boats were moored and pointed to one of them. "This one here is a real good boat. Been using her for a while, as have others before you…"

Tony nodded. "Is she any good for just… you know… relaxing?"

Ellie shrugged. "I only take her out for fishing, but I guess so." She handed Tony a ticket. "Bring that back with the boat so I know you've brought it back."

Tony nodded. "Of course, Ellie." He smiled at her. "Why wouldn't I bring it back?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at him. "I've got a whole list of reasons, Tony." She smiled at him as she walked back to the shack. "Take good care of her, for me!"

* * *

><p>"Hold on, who's Ellie?" Tony asked.<p>

"Your cousin," Abby stated.

Tony frowned. "My cousin?"

"It's just a story, Tony," McGee sighed.

"Yeah, she's your long-lost third cousin from California!" Abby said.

"What?" Both Tony and McGee were shocked about this.

Ziva shook her head at them. "Abby, just continue the story."

* * *

><p>Tony untied the rope connecting the boat to the pier and pushed away, letting the boat float gently out into the sea as he grabbed the oars and sat comfortably. Once he felt comfortable, he started slowly rowing the boat out into the sea.<p>

He rowed for a couple of minutes before stopping and putting the oars down. He picked up the fishing rod that he'd managed to borrow just before he'd gotten into the boat and put some bait on it before casting it out to sea. The end of the line landed with a small 'plop' in the ocean, and Tony sighed contentedly.

The sea was calm, the sun was shining, a light breeze was blowing through his hair… it was perfect.

"Now all I need to do is catch a shark," he muttered to himself.

Yes, a shark. The great Anthony DiNozzo was aiming to catch a shark to add to his collection – he was only going to take a picture of it before throwing it back into the water – so that he could show off to Ziva.

He'd told the team about it just the other day – just him and his fishing rod, out at sea, catching fish (and hopefully sharks) to show off to his friends. Of course, he wasn't sure if anyone was actually listening, but it felt good to tell them anyway.

Of course, being oblivious, Tony didn't notice the ripple of the water as a sea animal swam towards him. Nor did he notice the small tug on his line.

He only noticed the dorsal fin.

Tony jumped out of his skin as he watched the triangular fin swim threateningly around his boat. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-shark!"

The fin circled the boat slowly, coming a little closer each time. Tony dropped the fishing line in his hands in shock. The shark was coming closer… and closer…

Suddenly, the dorsal fin rose suddenly as if the shark was jumping out of the water. Tony screamed girlishly and jumped backwards, falling out of the boat in the process.

He expected to feel his muscles and bones being ripped apart as he was dragged further and further underwater to his death – either by drowning or by being eaten alive – but the only thing he felt was annoyance as he rose back to the surface and heard laughing.

Familiar laughing.

"MCGEE!" Tony yelled angrily as he spotted the younger man on the other side of the boat over the edge.

The younger man just continued to laugh as he floated in the water, his laughter being joined not long after by two other familiar laughs and the rumble of a power boat. Tony turned in the water to see Ziva and Abby driving over in a power boat, smiling and laughing at the soaked DiNozzo.

Tony glared at the people in the boat, only just noticing the grey-haired man standing in the boat behind them, chuckling lightly and shaking his head.

"Get out of the water, DiNozzo!"

Tony huffed and attempted to climb into the boat, slipping multiple times into the ocean. He glared at Ziva as he heard small snickers coming out of her mouth. When he'd finally managed to climb back into the boat, he immediately started rowing back to shore, ignoring the indignant yells from McGee as he rowed straight past him.

* * *

><p>"What happened to me catching the shark?" Tony asked.<p>

"Shhh! I haven't finished the story yet!" Abby scolded.

Tony shut his mouth as Abby continued the rest of the story.

* * *

><p>Ellie looked up as soon as she heard the door to the shack open, and was shocked when she watched her cousin walking in with soaked clothes and dripping hair to match. She shook her head.<p>

"What happened?" she asked.

Tony sighed and placed her now soggy card on the counter. "Well, it all started when I decided to tell my friends I was going fishing for sharks…"

* * *

><p>Ziva and McGee were laughing by the time Abby had finished the story. Abby was grinning, whilst Tony was pouting.<p>

"That wasn't a nice outcome," he protested.

"Tony, it is just a story," Ziva pointed out.

"Yeah, but number four says I catch a shark."

"No," Abby argued, "it says that you want to catch a shark. It doesn't say that you actually catch one, Tony."

Tony huffed in annoyance.

McGee patted his shoulder. "Cheer up, Tony. It was a good story."

Tony smiled a little. "I have to admit, it was quite funny." He looked over at Abby and Ziva, who were snickering. "I'll let you off this time."

"Who said you would punish us?" Ziva asked.

"Never doubt me, Ziva."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. No 5: Date a Bond Girl or Miss Universe

Ziva watched her cell phone carefully.

There was a clock on her phone, and she was waiting for the exact time… she'd even put on the countdown timer.

_Ten seconds to six…_

She knew they would turn up on time – they couldn't _not_ turn up on time…

_Nine seconds to six…_

She looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk that she still had to do.

_Eight seconds to six…_

The paperwork could wait until tomorrow, she decided.

_Seven seconds to six…_

She looked up at the other agents in the bullpen, all of whom were male. And all of them were doing their paperwork.

_Six seconds to six…_

She heard a bleep coming from the computer diagonally to her left, and immediately knew that the man behind it was certainly _not_ doing paperwork.

_Five seconds to six…_

She caught the eye of the agent sitting directly opposite her, smirking at the slightly apprehensive look it his eye.

_Four seconds to six…_

The agent diagonally to her left closed whatever programme he was using and looked over to the elevator, waiting for something.

_Three seconds to six…_

All three agents were now looking over at the elevator. The only one that wasn't was the silver-haired man directly to Ziva's left, who had raised his eyebrows and watched his agents with interest over his reading glasses.

_Two seconds to six…_

The agents tensed themselves slightly as the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival, and waiting for what was going to come out.

_One second to six…_

They heard the clop-clop of the platform boots as the person stepped out of the elevator. And once she heard them, Ziva knew that Abby would never be late for this.

"GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS!"

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork to see the overly happy goth sprinting towards him. He frowned. "What is it, Abs?"

"I need the guys right now!" she squealed.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"Very very very important stuff!"

"No."

Abby pouted. "Please?"

Gibbs sighed. "Fine, then."

"Yay!" She grabbed the agent closest to her, which just so happened to be McGee, and signaled for the other two to follow her to the elevator. Ziva and Tony shared a brief look of confusion before following Abby into the elevator. Once all four people were inside, Abby pressed the button for her lab.

"Where are we going, Abby?" Ziva asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"It's storytime, Ziva!" she exclaimed.

"I haven't had a storytime since I was five," McGee muttered, wincing at the glare Abby gave him.

"I'll happily enjoy a storytime with my coworkers," Tony chirped, not even shrinking at the two glares he got from his coworkers.

Abby smiled. "That's good!"

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, signaling its arrival at the destined floor. All four NCIS employees walked out of the elevator and down to corridor to the forensic expert's lab, also known as Labby. Once they reached the room, Abby got out some cushions and they all sat on the floor. That's when she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Right, now for number five…" she started.

Tony stared at the paper in shock. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Ziva got me a copy," Abby said as she read number five on the list. "Number five: Date a Bond Girl and/or Miss Universe."

Ziva winced. "That is a tough one." She turned to McGee. "Any ideas?"

McGee shook his head. "Not really. I don't watch Miss Universe."

Abby frowned. "Hey, wasn't it that girl, _Leila Lopes_, who won it in 2011?"

Ziva shrugged. "I think it was. I did not watch it."

Abby turned to Tony. "Well?"

Tony looked at both Ziva and McGee before sighing. "Yeah, I guess it was."

McGee rolled his eyes at him. "Typical you – watching Miss Universe."

"Is the story going to start any time soon?" Ziva asked.

Abby took a deep breath before starting the tale.

* * *

><p>Tony smiled as he did up his tie. It was the first time in ages that he was actually going out on a date. And it was a blind one.<p>

See, Ziva had told him that she had some contacts in high places, who had contacts in higher places, who had contacts in even higher places. So when Ziva had suggested a blind date to get his mind off a case that had really affected him, Tony had jumped at the chance. Knowing Ziva, it was likely to be some sort of assassin – a cute, but dangerous woman. _Like the woman herself,_ Tony thought absent-mindedly. He checked himself once more in the mirror.

He wore a white shirt, with a teal tie, and a black suit. His shoes were one of his favourite pairs, obviously posh and expensive, and his hair was gelled lightly so that only part of it stuck up a little. _Just the way Ziva liked it…_

* * *

><p>"Just the way <em>I<em> like it?" Ziva cried incredulously.

McGee smirked.

"Of course, Ziva," Abby answered calmly. "We all know that's the way you like it."

"That is _not_ the way I like it," Ziva argued.

"Really?" Tony scooted closer to Ziva. "How exactly _do_ you like it, then?"

Ziva blushed a little. "Just continue with the story."

Tony smirked. "Continue, Abby."

Abby smiled. "Well…"

* * *

><p>Tony smiled at himself as he grabbed the rose that was sitting on his dressing table.<p>

For his date.

He smiled as he remembered how generous Ziva had been when she had offered him the date. Of course, he had been a little reluctant at first, but most foreign chicks were sexy – Ziva was living proof.

He took a deep breath before opening his front door and heading out, only just remembering to grab his keys and his coat before walking out of the door. As he headed out of the apartment block, Tony ran into one of his neighbours…

* * *

><p>McGee had a grin on his face. "Abby?"<p>

Abby raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Timmy?"

"May I continue the story for now?"

Abby noticed the grin on his face and smiled. "Why, of course."

McGee took a deep breath. "So, he ran into one of his neighbours…"

* * *

><p>… as she carried some shopping bags up to her apartment. Tony smiled as the teenage girl struggled with the items.<p>

"Need some help with that, Mel?" he asked.

The teenage girl, named Mel, looked up at him with deep blue eyes. She had short and spiky black hair that only reached just past her ears and she had a bright purple highlight in her hair – the remains of her previous rebellion. She was still suffering the consequences for it. Her clothes consisted of a purple t-shirt with a black hoodie, and a pair of black jeans with purple converse. She glared at him. "No."

Tony smirked. "Oh, come on. Is that how you repay me?"

She glared at him even more. "You got me into this mess!" She stormed straight past him. "I hate you."

Tony smirked. "Jeez, Mel. I didn't know you felt about me so… strongly."

"Stand there any longer, DiNozzo, and I'll put a fist in your mouth."

Tony turned and quickly headed towards the elevator in the apartment block. Even though Mel was a small teenage girl, she had one heck of a punch – something he'd experienced personally when he'd last gotten on her nerves. "See ya!"

Mel shook her head at him. "Cheeky little…"

Tony smiled when he finally reached his car. He was excited. He really wanted to meet this woman that Ziva had tried so hard to set up a date for him with.

When he reached the restaurant, he entered it only to find the whole place empty, apart from one table by the window. He frowned. _What was going on here?_ He looked around, and saw Ziva standing by the receptionist's desk, waiting for him in a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt. She smiled at him as he approached her.

"So, where's my date?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked. "I shall just introduce you to her." She headed over to the table by the window that had the only person sitting at it. Tony followed her over to the table, not knowing what to expect when he reached it.

He definitely didn't expect who he saw there.

"L-L-L-Leila Lopes?" he stuttered.

The winner of Miss Universe 2011 looked up at him, stunning him with just one look. She was wearing a floor-length turquoise dress, which had a couple of sequins here and there, and her long dark hair had been curled slightly and left to hang around her shoulders. She had very little makeup on, only going with a touch of gloss to her lips and some mascara and eye shadow to highlight her dark eyes. She smiled at the agent, dazzling him with her teeth.

"You must be Mr DiNozzo." She stood up to greet him and held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you.

Tony smiled. "Please, call me Tony, and," he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, "the pleasure is all mine."

Leila smiled. "Well, then, _Tony_, shall we order?"

Tony smiled and pulled Leila's chair out of her before sitting down himself.

This was going to be a good date.

* * *

><p>Ziva frowned. "I thought you were going to mess up the date for him, McGee."<p>

Tony glared at Ziva. "That's harsh."

Ziva shrugged. "I was just saying."

McGee smiled at Abby. "You can continue from here."

Abby seemed to realize what he was saying, and smirked. "Alright, then…"

* * *

><p>Ziva sat on Tony's sofa, waiting for the man to get back from his date. She hoped it went well.<p>

She and Leila went far back; from the time her father took her on a 'holiday' to Angola to the time where she actually saved her life a couple of years ago. They could be considered to close, but they were completely different. It probably would be easier to say that they were just good acquaintances.

When she heard the front door open, she expected to hear both their voices entering the apartment.

Instead, she only heard one.

And it was very annoyed.

"I can't believe her! So selfish and obnoxious! Why, if I had the guts I would probably-" Tony froze when he noticed Ziva on his sofa. "What are you doing here?"

Ziva shrugged. "I thought I would come by to see how the date was."

Tony frowned, knowing his curiosity should have been satisfied, but he continued to rant. "It was terrible! She was so obnoxious! Just her, her, her! Nothing about me, or my life! I just had to listen to her talk and talk and talk!" He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his tie, slouching to sit on the sofa next to Ziva. He sighed.

"So, it was not a good match, then?" Ziva asked.

Tony shook his head. "She's not my type."

Ziva frowned. "But she _is_ Miss Universe, am I correct?"

Tony smiled and turned to Ziva. "I guess I'm not looking for the supermodel type."

"Oh?" Ziva smiled back. "What type are you looking for?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know." He leant close to her. "Maybe the ninja type," he whispered into her ear before leaning back.

Ziva smirked. "Or…?"

Tony shrugged. "Or, maybe I'll wait for the right type to come along." He got up and headed to the kitchen. "Hey, I've got some cold pizza in the fridge – want some? We can watch a movie," he suggested.

Ziva smiled and nodded. "That would be nice." She got up to join him in the kitchen.

Tony smiled. So what if his 'Miss Universe' date was rubbish? He still had Ziva.

* * *

><p>Abby smiled at the way she'd finished the story.<p>

Tony and Ziva stared at Abby, shocked at the way she'd finished the story. They had definitely not been expecting that…

"Uh, Abby…" Tony started.

"It was amazing, right?" Abby asked, hopeful.

Ziva nodded. "O-of course." She forced a smile. "I just… did not expect that ending."

Abby shrugged. "Oh well. It was still good." She got up. "Now, you agents get moving before Gibbs gets too suspicious. You weren't really meant to be down here this long."

The trio of agents nodded and headed upstairs to the office.

Abby smiled. Ziva and Tony may not have known it, but they really had chemistry.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review!<strong>


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey, guys! This isn't exactly an update to the story (sorry!) but in fact a very important announcement.**

**SOPA are back. Yes, they're back. And this time, they're attacking pretty much everything to do with copywritten material, meaning that they'll be shutting down all sorts of websites, such as youtube, and deviantart... and Fanfiction.**

**It's stupid, and it's irritating, but there's a petition out there that needs to be signed. We need to stop this before we lose everything guys!**

**Here it is:**

** petitions. whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

**Go and sign it before it's too late!**


	8. No6: Ride in a Motorcycle Ball Of Death

**Hey, guys! It's been ages since I last updated this story, and I have to admit I lost some of the inspiration I had for it, but now I've started on it again! So I have your next chapter for you here!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ziva frowned as she read the line on the piece of paper over and over again. She had been given the job of deciding what will happen in the next story, but she had no idea what to do.<p>

_#6 – Ride in a motorcycle ball of death_

She shook her head. Only Tony would think of doing something as crazy as this. She had never seen a 'motorcycle ball of death', but even the name suggested you had to be stupid to ride in it.

She didn't realize where she was walking until she walked into someone. She yelped a little, blinking before looking up at who she had happened to walk into. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Abby.

"A-Abby?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

Abby pulled the straw from the Caf-Pow! out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow at Ziva. "I'm heading down to my lab… which is in the direction that I'm walking in…" she explained slowly. "Where are you going?"

Ziva blinked as she looked around, and realised that she had, in fact, been heading towards Abby's lab. "Well, uh…"

Abby smiled and looked over at the paper. "Ooooh, are you thinking up your story? Is it your turn to tell? Have you thought up any ideas? I'd love to hear it!"

"That is the problem," Ziva sighed as she looked back down at the paper, thinking deeply. "I have no idea what to tell…"

Abby frowned in thought before her eyes lit up. "Come into my lab, Ziva," she announced grandly, holding out her arms, "and I may be able to solve your issue!"

Ziva's eyebrow rose, but she decided not to question the bubbly Goth as she followed her into her Forensics lab. She immediately moved to turn down the music a little so that her voice could be heard. "Okay, what do I do now?" she asked.

Abby pulled her stool over to the Israeli and stood back. "Take a seat, my dear friend," she signalled to the stool gracefully before picking up the Caf-Pow! that she had set down, "and let dear old Abby Sciuto help you."

Ziva hesitantly sat down on her stool, looking up at Abby. "…Now what?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Now, we plot!" Abby exclaimed excitedly, giggling. "Okay, how shall we start…"

* * *

><p>Tony and McGee sighed as they stood beside each other in the elevator quietly, waiting to reach the floor that Abby's lab was on. Both men were curious – Ziva hadn't been in the bullpen all day, meaning that she hadn't done any of her paperwork. That meant that it had all been left to Tony and McGee to finish, which didn't please them too much. Not only that, but Ziva wasn't usually one to spend hours and hours down in Abby's lab. Usually, she would spend about half an hour down there, catching up on the latest office gossip with Abby – not hours upon hours doing who-knows-what.<p>

"I wonder what they wanted us down there for…" McGee asked with a confused frown, looking rather curious.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, sighing. "How am I supposed to know? They haven't told me anything either, McDumbass."

"That was mean, Tony."

"I don't care, Timmy."

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, allowing the two men to exit the elevator and head down to Abby's lab. Strangely, there wasn't any loud music playing – it was actually fairly soft, and there was a sound of chatter between two people over the music.

"Hello?" McGee called out as the two men walked in slowly. They both stopped when they saw the two women sitting on stools, chatting amiably.

They turned to the men when they walked in.

"Oh, you're here!" Abby grinned, standing and clapping her hands excitedly. "Now we can start!"

"Start… what…?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Story time!"

Ziva smiled as she held up the sheet. "I thought of a story, and it is my turn to tell!"

The two males glanced at each other before smiling and walking into the room fully. McGee sat down on the stool that Abby had vacated, whilst Tony moved to sit up on the metal worktable. He swung his legs childishly.

"Right, so are you going to start?"

Ziva nodded. "This story starts at a fair…"

* * *

><p>Tony looked around as he walked into the fair. He hadn't been to one of these since he was a kid, and he was actually sort of excited to be there. He looked around excitedly, wondering what to do first…<p>

"Why don't you stop dawdling and get some candyfloss for us?" Ziva asked as she walked up beside him, McGee and Abby following not too far behind.

Tony sighed. He had to bring them along as well. "I don't have to get you candyfloss…" he muttered.

"No…" Ziva agreed, "but as you are the one who decided to bring us..."

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Tony muttered sourly as he led them to the nearest candy floss stand.

* * *

><p>Tony scowled at Abby and Ziva. "There is no way that I would take you guys to a theme park if you were just going to use me for food," he argued.<p>

McGee grinned. "What if Ziva forced you to?" he asked.

Tony hesitated at that. "Well... maybe..." he admitted, causing Abby and McGee to giggle and Ziva to blush faintly.

"Can I just continue with the story?" she asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Go ahead," Abby told her with a wink.

* * *

><p>The girls grinned as they followed Tony over, standing on either side of him. They looked at the candyfloss in awe.<p>

"Can I have a pink one?" Abby begged. "I want a pink one. Please can I have a pink one? Please?!"

"I would like a blue one," Ziva told Tony with a smile. "It looks very appealing, and I like the colour blue."

Tony sighed and nodded. "Right, one pink, and one blue... anything for you, McGee?" he asked the younger male agent.

McGee thought about it quietly before coming to a conclusion. "Can I have a blue one as well?"

Tony nodded. "Right. Got it." He turned to the vendor. "Can we have two blue candyfloss and two pink?" he asked.

Abby raised an eyebrow at Tony as the man set about getting the sugary treat ready. "You're getting a pink one?" she asked him incredulously.

Tony frowned slightly, glaring a little at Ziva and McGee when they began to snigger. "It just so happens to be my favourite flavour, okay? I used to get it all the time when I was a kid."

"So child Tony liked pink too?" Ziva asked cheekily, earning a high-five from a laughing McGee.

Tony scowled at them. "No! Quit it, you guys! Otherwise I'm taking you all straight back home!"

Abby pouted. "But you really wouldn't do that to us, would you, Tony?" she asked him, sounding completely innocent.

Tony couldn't help the small groan that escaped his mouth, and he sighed. "I know, I know..." he muttered.

The group were handed their candyfloss not long after, and that was when they all decided to head around the fair. They walked around casually, looking at the different rides, going on the Ferris wheel and the spinning teacups until they found something interesting.

"Tony, what is that?" Ziva asked, pointing at something huge. It was a 'Ball of death', with a motorbike sitting inside it.

Tony looked in the direction that she was pointing in, and smiled slightly at her. "That, my dear Ziva, is a Ball of Death."

"And what exactly is a Ball of Death?" she asked.

"The clue is in the name," McGee muttered, earning a glare from Tony.

"The Ball of Death is an event where you have to ride a motorcycle all around the metal cage," Abby explained with a bright smile. "It's really amusing to watch."

Ziva's eyebrows rose. "This is something that you amuse yourselves with?"

"It's very entertaining!" Tony argued.

"Prove it," she replied.

Tony huffed, frowning at her, before making his decision. "Fine. I'll do it. You tell me whether you're entertained or not."

Abby's jaw dropped as she stared at Tony. "You're not going to-"

Tony walked over towards the Ball of Death, not looking back at the group. The other three just stared at him in shock, before McGee spoke.

"Well... this is going to be interesting..."

* * *

><p>Tony snorted in disbelief, frowning at Ziva. "There's no way that I'd ever-"<p>

"It's one of your bucket list choices," Ziva interrupted casually. "It was your choice."

"But I don't think that's how it would happen!" Tony argued.

"Then next time, you tell the story!"

"Can you just get on with the story?" McGee snapped, stopping them from arguing with each other any further. "I want to hear what happens next!"

Abby nodded in agreement. "Go on, Ziva," she said to the Israeli. "What happens next?"

Ziva shot Tony a short glare for interrupting her, before going on to continue with the story.

* * *

><p>The other three stood outside the cage, at the front of the crowd that had gathered to watch. Tony had been the only one stupid enough to sign up for this event, so everyone wanted to see it. After all, this would be the only time they'd see this.<p>

Tony took a deep breath as he strapped on his helmet, making sure it was firm on his head.

"Right," the guy in charge of the attraction started, walking over to the 'young' man. "D'ya know what y'have t' do, lad?"

Tony nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah... I think." He looked up at the huge metal ball he was to ride in.

The guy chuckled. "Ye'll be fine, lad. Jus' keep ridin' an' ye'll get all th' way round."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"Why the accent?"<p>

Ziva stopped. "I'm sorry?"

"Why the strange accent? Can't you just keep him American?" McGee asked.

"Is this your story?" Abby asked.

"No..."

"Then you have no right to input. Continue Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, but continued.

* * *

><p>Tony took a deep breath as he got onto the motorbike, looking around slightly nervously. He could hear Abby and Ziva cheering him on from the sidelines. Once he got on, he ignited the bike and waited for the 'all-clear' from... that guy in charge of the attraction.<p>

"Go!"

Tony revved the bike and sped off around the ball, starting at the bottom.

The other three watched him from the sidelines, smiling widely. They cheered the senior field agent on, pretty much attracting the attention of everyone else who passed them.

Tony sped around the lower part of the sphere's lower hemisphere. He was picking up speed as he went around in circles. He was surprised to find that he wasn't getting dizzy, and grinned as he revved the engine, making the motorbike go faster.

Within minutes, Tony was riding around the sphere vertically, and Ziva and Abby cheered him on, whooping and cheering for him. McGee was watching him, laughing at what he was doing.

Ten minutes later, Tony began to slow down, finishing the ride at the entrance to the metal cage. People were cheering from the outside, applauding him.

The senior field agent grinned, feeling incredibly proud of himself. He'd finally done it. He got off the motorbike and walked towards the exit.

When he got out, he was immediately greeted by Abby, Ziva and McGee.

"You were amazing!" Abby exclaimed hugging Tony tightly.

Ziva nodded in agreement, smiling widely. "Absolutely amazing, Tony! I cannot believe you did it!"

Tony laughed. "I can't believe it either! It was so awesome!" He turned to McGee. "How epic was I?!"

McGee sighed. "Very..." he muttered.

"Glad to see you recognise my awesomeness." Tony's stomach grumbled. "But now your awesome leader requires a meal. Who's up for pizza?"

"I am!" Abby giggled, clapping excitedly before hooking one arm through his.

Ziva did the same on the other side, nodding and smiling."Pizza sounds like a good idea."

McGee stood on the other side of Abby, smiling at the others. "Tony's pick?"

The girls nodded in unison. "Tony's pick."

Tony grinned. "Yes!"

This was the best day ever.

* * *

><p>Tony smiled as Ziva finished off the story, clapping childishly when she was done. "That was awesome, Zi!"<p>

Ziva smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Tony. But the real credit should go to Abby; she was the one whohelped me to come up with the story. She is very good at that."

"I knew it was her idea," McGee muttered. "Only she could have come up with a story like that." At Ziva's slight glare, he faltered. "I-I mean... the story is... a very... 'Abby' story..."

Tony smirked. "Sure you did, McGee. Sure you did..."

* * *

><p><strong>So... review!<strong>


	9. AN

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time but I have been so busy with college work and revision that I haven't actually had any time to write anything for any of my stories, but I promise you that I am doing my best.

I am currently writing the next chapter for this story, and I hope to post that within the next couple of weeks as I have two weeks off of college so I have quite a bit of time on my hands; however, please bear in mind that I do have exams when I go back to college so quite a lot of those two weeks will be spent revising….

Also, I will be uploading another Authors Note explaining about something exciting, which we hope you guys will like!

I promise that I will update this story soon….

Please continue to read, review and follow our stories and please feel free to offer us any suggestions and critique – all is appreciated.

We love you guys so much, and we hope that you loved reading what we have to write!

Love you guys!

XO – Becca


End file.
